Dandelion
by rurubel
Summary: Mira is an Arrancar, a fracción exactly. She has lost all her memories before the 6th Espada found her. Every night, she has a dream, in which she only hears a voice, calling her and then she wakes up. Who is him? Who is Mira?


** Hi, it's the writer, rurubel ^^ Well, I started this story a few days ago, thats why it is short (um, very short :D). It is a prologue, so please don't mind if you don't understand everything about the story itself. And I'm sorry you about the mistakes in it, my English is very bad, I am originally Hungarian I just learn the language :))**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Being lost…<p>

It was very cold outside, for though it wasn't winter, or autumn. To be honest, no one could say what season it was. There was no sun, just the moon shining wanly above the dunes of Hueco Mundo. There was no one that day – or night, it can't be decided which was on at that moment -, except for two child running across the desert: a girl around the age of ten – if we count in human years –, and a boy a bit older than her. They were wearing cloaks, which protected them in the strong wind, and some kind of leather shoes, which were so hard-bitten, that they were could easily secede during the long and hard journey. The reader would now ask where they going, but to say, I don't know. They didn't want to go to a specific place, but anywhere, just far away from that terrible place.

It became rude day by day, for many years. They were small and weak, so the developed Hollows always hurt them for a long time.

Until the day came, when the older one became ten, it was only physical violence, but after it, it turned turk. He stood it, for his sister, who was only eight then, and didn't know anything about the things Arrancars did to her brother. He stood it, because he didn't want her to go through those things.

When he realized that his sister will be used in the same way as him, he escaped with her. He didn't care about the consequences, he just ran as-fast-as he could, to know her in safe. He would die a hundred times, to protect the girl. It would chase him to death, if those bluish eyes were glassy and anguished as it would become, if they stood.

The boy knew, felt that someone is following them. Because of he was a young Hollow, his senses were much more stronger than a human's. He could smell, see and hear those tiny things other couldn't. That made him a good warrior, for though he was only twelve then.

But running wasn't enough. The girl got tired, and was on the border of collapsing. The boy clasped the girls shoulders and with a fast move, he put his left hand under her knees, lifting her up, like a princess – if a frazzled and dirty one can be a princess - , for Ggio, she was.

- Brother – she whispered, opening her azure eyes, grabbing the boys cloak.

- Calm down, Mira. We will be safe soon – he couldn't look in those irises. He lied. He won't be safe, because he can't escape with that amount of power. It is enough only to save one of them.

- Promise? – her eyes were full of hope, fear and apprehension. A tear occurred in the corner, dropped from the cheek letting a darker spot appear on the girl's red shirt.

- I… - he couldn't lie again. It would be umpteenth time he did it – I promise – those golden eyes sparkled, as he said this. Not only because he lied – though only partly -, also because he may see her last time, and will never meet her again.

For a moment, it seemed like they have reached the border of the Arrancar's range, but in the last few meters, a dark figure appeared blocking the way in front of them. With an evil grin he grabbed Mira, with that much power that the girl flew directly to the man.

- Ggio! – she shouted, so the whole area echoed of her voice. During she wanted to break out of the man's hands, some Arrancars arrived and caught the boy.

- Mira! – sounded the other shout. From that day they couldn't see each other anymore. Ggio was brought away, as so his sister…

XxXxX

- Mira! – sounded the shout, echoing in the nothing, surrounded by black. She was falling, like she will never reach the ground, or anything that was on the bottom of this dark place, if there was something on the bottom. She didn't feel the cold, or the wind, just the emptiness of the whole place.

But then, a bright source of light broke the darkness. It pulled her closer and closer, to wake her up from this nightmare. It was just a few moments, but the girl felt like she was falling for hours, when she finally sat up on the sofa. The same dream, the same shout, telling her nothing about the past...

XxXxX

Ichigo went still, when he saw the girl on the top of the building. It looked like the one there wanted to jump down, and then die in the cold water of the river flowing in the middle of the city, Karakura. He didn't know her thoughts exactly, just that the black-haired girl stood there with no sign of fear, looking down on the shore. To add, she had white clothes, with a little black in them, which made her glow in the sunlight. Just like a star on the dark, night sky. But after one blink, he couldn't see her anymore. She disappeared and left no sign of her simple being there, just the feeling in Ichigo's mind, that he saw something. And the girl didn't return, for many, many years, just when it was necessary, when she needed someone to help her remember. To help her reclaim the lost memories shed a long time ago…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and please comment, so I'll upload the next chapter soon ^^ and sorry again for the mistakes, as I've said before I am NOT a native English ;))<strong>


End file.
